Equipment
"Hmm... my favourite weapon? Well that all depends on what kind of mission I'm going on. If I'm not expecting to get up close, or engaging honourless foes, my first rail lance is always good. But up close.. I like to use the plasma whip or plasma blade. Although I do have my eye on some of those new techno-wiz weapons the Wayfinders are working on. I hear they're working on a weapon that really puts the hurt on the Infernals!" The Shemarrians have a variety of weapons and equipment at their disposal. Some tribes have developed unique weapons used by them only, and others they share with the other tribes. From the original rail guns developed by A.R.C.H.I.E. 3, to warhammers with built in ion blasters and techno-wizard implants. Generic Equipment Generic equipment are weapons, tools, armour and other devices that available to all tribes, including Fringe tribes that gain status as being part of the Shemarrian Star Nation and part of the Low Council. When equipment is developed that would benefit ALL tribes, or doesn't have tribe specific secrets as part of its construction, the plans are shared and programmed into autofacs, and the Trinity Modules if they are to be part of Rites of Upgrade. Ranged Weapons Esspa PP-01 Gauss Pistol Machine pistol that uses same ammunition as the standard 6000/4000 series rail guns. EShe-IP30E Ion Pistol One of the first weapons to be widely used after the Civil War. A weapon copied from Paladin Steel designs. LPP85 Laser Pulse Rifle A remodeled ARCH-22 laser pulse rifle. Puls-Gauntlet Heavy armoured gauntlet with dual barrel particle beam projectors. NEMA Weaponry Many of the old Temples/Factories of ARCHIE 3 are under Shemarrian control, and produce many NEMA weapons and armour, most used for auxilary units or given to allies or people under their protection. Psi-Bolt Blaster A psynetic blaster based on a Noro design. Quakeroid Cannon A dual mode heavy massdriver, disguised as trees. Melee Weapons Buzzshield A buckler sized shield equipped with vibroblades around the outer rim that spin turning it into a buzzsaw. Pulse-Puncher A gauntlet or push-dagger designed to release an EMP into a target to disable it. Overload Net A net that releases an EM field to slow or disable robots, vehicles and even cyborgs. Governor Harness A set of restraints that limits the movements and systems of captured robots and cyborgs. Armour Blastron Reactive armour explosives/plating added to shoulder armour. Originally developed by the Darkwaters, freely shared with all the Tribes. Jumpsuit Armour An armoured jumpsuit used by non-combat units such as the Tinkers, Acolytes and NeShemar. Armoured Robes Armoured robes, usually used by Acolytes out in the field, or embellished versions for ceremonies. Misc Equipment Psi-Shield Psionic powered forcefield based on a Noro Design. Psynetic Eye A Shemarrian version of the Mindwerks bionic device. Ectoplasmic Disguise System Allows the equipped Shemarrian to use Ectoplasmic Disguise psionic power. Electrofork Magnetic Staff Tool An electromagnetic tool useful in warmount and enimal handling, and melee fighting. Shemarrian Kits Basic gear kits given to every Shemarrian. NanoGeneration Supercharger Tent A tent structure that is filled with MDC material fibers and particles used to quickly repair damage to Shemarrians and warmounts. Warmount Equipment Ordnance Missile Pack ‘Saddle-pack’-style weapons hardpoints designed to mount missile style weapons. Space Adaptation A set of upgrades to allow normal ground based warmounts to operate in space. Blood Riders The Blood Riders have developed a number of weapons that fit their style of combat, usually involving plasma or fire. Ranged Weapons Plasma Rifle An alternate to the standard Shemarrian railgun. Blood Fire Ammunition Ammunition for Shemarrian rail guns that includes napalm like substance. Melee Weapons Plasma Knife Becoming the standard weapon issued to nearly all tribe members, including Tinkers, Acolytes, NeShemar and Males. Plasma Sword Becoming a standard weapon for most warriors. Plasma Axe An alternative standard weapon amongst warriors. Plasma Blade An alternative to the Plasma Knife for Warriors due to its larger size. Fire Smasher A large mace like weapon used by berserkers and other heavy and strong elites. Also comes in larger sizes for those few elites that are up to 30 feet tall. Armour Misc Equipment Medical Injector Pistol A Blood Rider 'medical' device some patients might fear as much as the Blood Rider's plasma rifles. Darkwaters The Darkwaters specialize in underwater and space combat, and specialize in particle beam weaponry. Ranged Weapons EShe-WpPB30 Darkwater particle beam rifle based on technology acquired from an alien partner, has excellent range. EShe-HLW04Dw Darkwaters adaptation of the Kittani Spider Gun. There is also a version with a small contra-grav system replacing the spider legs. EShe-LPPUW90 Underwater Laser Pulse Rifle An underwater laser pulse rifle based on a Triax design, also used by the Steel Gaians who have used PS technology to improve it. Mounts a launchable vibro-bayonet. Armour Shooting Star Battle Armour Modified medium cyborg EBA fitted with micro-missile launchers, thermo-kinetic armour and anti-gravity pack. Ghost Rider Telescoping Blade VibroKatana Most vibroblades are perforce rigid constructs to better channel the energies of the vibrofield. The Ghost Riders have developed a telescoping straight blade that can be retracted into a compact six inch handle, and extend to a full twenty-four inch blade, without losing the power of the vibroblade (3d6 MD). The Bushido Confederation Oni would KILL to know how the Shemarrians do this. A favorite of Ghost Rider Yurei operatives. Slicer-Ring A throwing disc, chakram styled weapon with micro repuslor lift coils, tracking gear and plasma field technology installed. Foci Drone An infiltration drone used for the specific purpose of further hurting Splugorth interests. Constructed to look like one of the hundreds of variants of the 'floating eye jar' Eylor drones created by the Splugorth. Kinetic Amplifier A card-like device that temporarily enhances the Shemarrian's strength. Counter Strike A device that temporarily enhances the Shemarrian's combat capabilities in defense and counter attacks. Evasion Patch This device temporarily enhances the Shemarrian's ability to evade attacks in combat. Vigilante Toolkit A set of heavy gauntlets with various tools and weapons. Loosely inspired by pre-Rifts comic book heroes. Arrowstone A stone-like device that emits a magnetic field to disrupt enemy projectiles. Bonspeaker's Bracers A set of bracers with medical tools designed to retrieve memories from the recently dead. Anti-Wizard Hat A piece of head wear that contains an anti-theron projector. Stomp Boots A pair of boots that contain gravity generators. Portable Foxhole A device for quickly digging foxholes for Shemarrian sized humanoids. Hawkmoon Hawkwind Weapons A series of weapons developed by the Hawkwind sub-clan in the Three Galaxies. Raptor-Pack Jetpack with autonomous capabilities. Horrorwoods Vine Missiles Missiles of various sizes that upon striking a target release cybernetic vines that entangle and attack any targets close by. Lost Eclipse Sapphire Cobra Silvermoon Ranged Weapon Laser Lance Silvermoon alternate weapon to the standard rail gun, fitted in a frame that is identical to the standard Shemarrian rail gun. Eshe-LPP800 Laser Pulse Rifle This is simply a refined and improved version of the heritage-era She-LPP80 Laser Pulse Rifle, with better range, damage, and efficiency. Photonic Grenade Silvermoon version of the Wilks' Beehive laser grenade with improved damage and bonus blinding effect. Battle Standard ADL-Staff A battle standard with a built in laser point defense weapon. KIP-22 Kinetic Ion Pistol A heavy energy pistol given to rear echelon units to protect them from any enemies with laser resistant protection. Skullcrusher Armour Heavy Assault Armour Skullcrusher designed medium infantry cyborg armour. Heavy Assault Armour Mk2 Skullcrusher designed heavy infantry cyborg armour with builtin weapons. Wayfinder The Wayfinders are THE tribe to go to for magic among the Shemarrians. They develop techno-wizard items for war, construction and exploration. Misc Equipment Third Eye A techno-wizard optical implant that is nearly standard in all Wayfinders. Wolf's Path Fringe Tribes Many fringe tribes have developed technology and equipment that is unique to them, with some examples being shared among the other tribes. Clan Armorand Burst Cyborg Armour Heavy cyborg armour fitted with anti-infantry fletchette packs. Storm Esspa PP-12ca Heavily modified twin Esspas in an underslung arm mounting, used for assaults. Clan Motron Wheel Kits System attached to legs of warmounts that allow them to speed along on wheels on relatively flat surfaces. Warmount Equipment Spoiler Blades Vibroblades modeled after Pre-Rifts sports car spoilers and foils. Ram Scoop Weapon Nose and head mounted weapons designed to look like engine air intakes and turbo-chargers. Off-Road Guards Retractable guards for the warmount's head that aid in ram attacks and protect the head. Clan Pantheron Cat's Paw A gauss pistol firing needles that can be coated with venoms. Clan Skyeklad Cloud Armour Bracers and Greaves that generate a cloud around the user that has several effects. DiamondDust Armour Armour similar to the Cloud and Sandstorm armours that creates a layer of diamond like skin over the EShemarrian. Sandstorm Armour Armour similar to the Cloud Armour that uses sand and similar particles instead of water. EM Blade Electromagnetic/gravitic force blade. EM Punch-Blade A multi-mode enhanced version of the EM Blade Lollipop Tribe Blast Gum A malleable explosive. Candy Cane Gravity Spear A candy cane shaped spear with a built-in powerful gravity generator. Candy Foam Capture foam that looks and smells like cotton candy. Sucker of Doom A massive (inedible) lollipop used as a megadamage pole arm. The surface can be made sticky on a molecular level, making it an effective entangling and capture device. LolliTribers have been witnessed to lick the BattlePops’ bashing surfaces after battle, suggesting they are assimilating molecules of material picked up from struck enemies. Category:Equipment Category:Weapon Category:Armour Category:Technology Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Melee Weapon Category:Capture Gear Category:Psynetics Category:Tool